Ferretfall
About Description Ferretfall is the daughter of Pinefoot and Greypool. While a kit, Pinefoot nearly drowned her brother, Lightning, while trying to get him to learn to swim, resulting in a lifelong fear of the water for both of them. As an apprentice her mentor was Wintermist, whom she adored. She had a relitively positive life leading up to her warrior years. She became friends with a tom named Lionclaw and had a slight crush on him at the time. As a warrior, she quickly gained an apprentice. After she had finished training them the deputy at the time decided to leave the Clan, prompting [[Tallstar|'Tallstar']] to appoint her deputy. Soon after being made deputy Lionclaw''' and her became mates. Ferretfall was soon expecting kits, and her and Lionclaw decided to and decided to leave CraneClan to join NovaClan, where she had her kits, '''Sunsetwhisker, and Thornkit, who died the day of his birth. Lionclaw and Ferretfall decided that NovaClan wasn't for them, so they left with Sunsetwhisker to go back to CraneClan, only to find the camp and territory deserted. Ferretfall parted ways with her mate and her child to go find the missing Clan, never turning up again. Colours = Main Color = Secondary Color = Pattern Color = Eyes Statistics Kin Members Father — Pinefoot Mother — Greypool Brothers — Jayfeather, Lightning Sisters — Streampaw Half-Sisters '''— Irisleap, Thistleheart '''Daughters — Sunsetwhisker Sons — Thornkit Step-Children '''— Badgertail, Brightheart, Ashpelt '''Aunts — '''Dewpaw '''Uncles — None Grandchildren — '''None '''Grandfathers — Tallstar Grandmothers — Pebbletail Other Relationships 'T'allstar// | | | | | // "Tall's one of the greatest friends a cat could ask for. He's been here for me through it all. I was so lucky to have the chance to be the deputy to this great leader." 'P'ebbletail// | | | | | // "I never really spent much time with her, but the times that I did I had fun." 'P'inefoot// | | | | // "I never saw much of him. He was a medicine cat, he was busy. I wish we did more together." 'G'reypool// | | | | // "She was an amazing mother. I really miss her, I never saw her much after I became an apprentice." 'S'treampaw// | | | | | // "Gross." 'L'ightning// | | | | // "I had a lot of great times with Lightning before he disappeared with the rest of the Clan." 'J'ayfeather// | | | | | | // "Jayfeather was great and always fun. During our apprentice years we spent every day together, I always had fun with him. I just wish he became a warrior instead of following in Pine's steps." 'L'ionclaw// | | | | | // "Oh gosh, what can I say about Lionclaw. I love him with all my heart, I miss him so much. I don't know what happened to him or where he went, I just hope he's ok." 'W'intermist// | | | | | // "Wintermist was an amazing friend and an amazing mentor! I couldn't have asked for a better one!" 'S'unsetwhisker// | | | // "I wish I knew what happened to her. She was an amazing daughter and would have made a terrific medicine cat." Category:Original Character Category:Deputy Category:Alive